


Enslaved

by Moon_Baby



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Baby/pseuds/Moon_Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves are taking over the human world and Jasper just so happened to be caught along with his brother, Dorian. Both boys are purchased at a slave auction by Giovanni who plans to simply use them for house work. Jasper is always a bundle of nerves, having always been socially unsure of himself. Now, thrown into a pack of wolves and being ordered around, it isn't getting better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how quick I will post this story. It depends on how work and life treat me. This is also a story where I am trying to get back into writing so please be patient with me.

It was written in every book that this war was because of the humans. Werewolves had become near extinct and most people still believed the creatures were from nightmares and bad movies. They weren’t real. The few people that did believe knew exactly how to hunt the creatures and did so with no mercy.

That is, until “The Pack” fought back. A pair of brothers decided they had enough and began to fight every human that came after them. At first they lost a lot of their kind in fruitless attacks, but then they got smart. They trained their underlings how to kill without hesitation, with precision and because of that, the wolves became safe.

Now, seventy-three years later, the wolves were taking over completely. Humans still outnumbered wolves, but that wouldn’t last. As The Pack had grown stronger, so did their numbers. They were broken into twenty-five packs in North America and over one hundred and forty in other countries. Most consisted of about forty members, ranging in age, but most being under seventy years old. To humans, that would be old, but to a werewolf that meant there were in their thirties if not younger. They were still in their prime.

However, unlike most, there was one pack, in what used to be the Washington state area that had sixty-three members. It was the largest right under the main pack. That Pack had one hundred and ten members currently, but it was growing slowly.

This posed a big threat to humans and not because it meant that many wolves were going to hunt them down. Instead, it was because the wolves had begun to enslave humans to do things for them. When they found humans who looked strong and young, the wolves would take them and make them into slaves. Those slaves were then auctioned off to any and all wolves of the area. The elite always got first pick though. If they saw something they wanted, they took it. It was that simple.

The moment the human was a slave, anything could happen to them. They were at the mercy of the wolf. If the wolf got tired of the human, it could kill the human and no one would care. Since auctions happened once a week, replacing a human was easy as walking down the street. Some wolves have been known to go through humans like they were pieces of candy. They would buy ten at a time, use them until they broke and discard them to let them die of starvation. Humans in that situation didn’t sleep, didn’t get food, and were often just tied to a bed for the wolves’ pleasure.

No human wanted to be a slave. The horror stories that leaked out of the wolf compounds all over the world by humans who had, by some miracle, escaped made most people cringe. There were never good stories. No human was ever released because of the kindness of a wolf and if a human misbehaved, they were punished horribly.

Humans had become cattle. No one was safe. Everyone hoped that their town would be skipped over because it was too small or could be used for something else. Sometimes human towns were modified to do certain jobs, like make goods or farm for the wolves, but that was rare.

Most cities were ransacked, the healthy were taken, and the rest killed. Some women and children were spared to cower in their ruined city, but not many. Wolves could be cruel and all humans knew it. There were even some humans who would commit suicide if they saw wolves because they did not want to become a slave.

What isn’t talked about much, is that humans could become wolves, but that task was not one taken lightly. The only humans ever changed on purpose are the ones The Pack changes. Those humans are raised to think like wolves and when they are old enough to be bitten, the bite can kill them. The likelihood that a human would survive a werewolf bite was only two percent.

The fact that a human could become a werewolf would make it seem like a way to become free of the wolves hunting them down, but every human knew the stories of pain that came from the few humans that survived. You were in so much pain for that first change, that it made up twenty-five percent of why people would die before becoming a wolf. It’s almost as bad as becoming a slave because changed humans, outside of The Pack’s chosen few, became lone wolves.

This meant, there was no escape for a human. No human was free to forget that they were the reason the wolves had to retaliate. They were never allowed to be anything but cattle so they could understand the pain and suffering wolves had endured for centuries.

It was now the wolves’ turn to run the world.


	2. The Auction

Dorian stood in front of me, his back pressed firmly against my chest and both arms were extended as if trying to hide me further. I knew what he was doing was pointless, but I still clung to his back and prayed the wolves would leave us alone. We had just been having dinner with our parents and now they were dead somewhere on the bottom floor. We had the pleasure of watching the wolves come in and start chowing down as if our parents had been a steak half way through telling each other how far the wolves had gone in the opposite direction.

“Back off!” Dorian growled, backing us both up until I was pressed against the wall of my bedroom, where we had run in an attempt to hide.

I made a small squeaking noise in surprise when I felt Dorian being ripped away from me, leaving me like a deer staring at an oncoming car. I was about to face either my death or something much worse. Since Dorian was being tied up I knew what fate he had and it wasn’t a good one.

“Think he would be a good one to auction off?” The one not tying up Dorian muttered as he walked towards me. He was soaked in blood and naked. When wolves shift, they either get rid of their clothes so they don’t rip the clothes they were wearing or simply destroyed the fabric without second thought in the middle of their transformation.

I didn’t care what they did with their clothes, but right now I wish he would put some on because he was hard and it was scary to see. I was a human. No one would think of him as a monster if he relieved himself using my body. Since I was still a virgin, I really did not feel up to being raped or having my parent’s blood all over my own body. Just seeing it on him made me sick.

I can remember seeing his wolf form jumping on the table and going for my dad’s throat, ripping it out in one quick tug. 

“I don’t know. Get rid of the jacket. If he’s a toothpick, scrap him. If he’s like his brother tie him up. Just hurry up. I wanna get home and shower. I hate when blood is stuck in my fur.” The male who had been restraining Dorian said, pulling my brother to his feet and keeping him steady by just a single hand on his shoulder. If Dorian tried to run, all the wolf would have to do is squeeze and Dorian would not only be in pain, but he would in the same spot he started out in. Dorian wouldn’t be going anywhere no matter how much my head was screaming for his help.

Licking my lips, I pressed myself flat against the wall and tried to become part of it as the wolf reached out and ripped my hoodie in two like it was nothing. He then proceeded to remove it completely and looked me over as if examining a work of art.

“It’s your lucky day boy, looks like you are coming with us.” Dorian struggled a little as I was turned around and my hands were bound securely behind my back, but his struggles were just as useless as when he tried to protect me the first time. The wolves were too strong for us. In fact, they were about three times stronger than us so it would take at least four more people to even attempt to stand a chance against one wolf.

Roughly grabbing onto my arm, the wolf next to me began to drag me down the stairs, past my parents’ bodies and to a van. When the back doors opened, I could see several familiar faces already tied to the hooks inside. I couldn’t remember their names, but I had seen them around. I think I went to school with one of them.

Yelping as I was shoved into one of the remaining seats, I looked across the van at Dorian. His hands were being tied above his head to a hook there, just like mine where. If that wasn’t bad enough, one of the men, that had captured Dorian and I, transformed into a wolf and sat in front of the back door, his eyes scanning each of us as the doors closed behind him. It was like he was daring us to try something.

Obviously none of us moved the entire ride to wherever we were going to be held until the auction. When we did arrive the back doors opened and we were inside a large warehouse, one filled with many different things I did not want to see.

These kinds of places were meant to train the slave a little before they were auctioned off. There wasn’t anything scary, but the moment I could see the other humans making beds and tending to small, unused gardens, it all became real. I was never going to go back home and sleep in my bed. I might have to sleep on rocks for the rest of my life.

If I am allowed to sleep at all.

Looking at Dorian again, I wished I could go over to him to feel a little safer, but I was being led away from him. I didn’t understand why until I was stripped down and cleaned. I mean, really cleaned. There were other slaves in the shower with me, scrubbing me down until I turned pink. If I wasn’t so frightened, I think I would be whimpering because of the ache that was now making my body throb.

When they finished helping me dry off, the other slaves cut my hair a bit so that it looked better. They still kept the long length, but were quick to tie it up so it stayed out of my face while they shaved whatever stubble was on my face.

I was never given clothes.

Instead, the moment I was deemed clean, they shoved me out into a large room where there were at least fifty other people, all of them naked. After a moment, a werewolf got on top of a stage and explained what was going on. At least they were nice enough to do that?

“Do you remember the life you had before?” The male paused for a moment to let us think. At least I think that was what it was for. I just spent it looking for Dorian. “You should forget about it. From now until you die you will be owned by someone who will do with you as they please. For example, we wanted you all to be naked, so you are. When you get your owner in three days, they may request that you stay naked for the rest of your life so you better get used to how you look.” There was another pause as a few more people filed into the room. Dorian was among them, so I made my way over to him and simply stood at his side.

There was a real possibility that, after we left here, I would never see him again. I was scared of that. I didn’t want to be taken away from the only family I had left.

“Now, I’m going to go over a few basic things that you will deal with after today. First of all, each of you that is bought from the auction will be given something by the wolf who purchases you. You will not be allowed to take that item off unless your owner tells you to. Even if it’s choking you or cutting into your skin, it doesn’t matter. You must continue to wear it.” That sounded harsh. “When they take you back to their home you will be put to work right away. Your owner will tell you to do something and you will do it no matter what it is. If they tell you to jump out the nearest window, you will do it. If you hesitate you will likely be punished. Punishment is decided by your owner. I am here to advise to you simply do whatever you are told. If you do that, you will live longer and your life may be smoother.

I’m sure some of you are wondering if you have to listen to every werewolf that may be in the household. That, again, is decided by your owner. If he tells you to not follow any order from anyone else, then you don’t. That’s why you wear the item you are given. Wolves typically are possessive and if something of theirs is broken by someone that isn’t them, they don’t take it lightly. Normally. If you are useless, they are going to thank that wolf for putting you in your place. If you do everything you are supposed to and are an amazing slave, then that other wolf would probably regret coming after you.” Finally, the wolf took a breath, but it was a minimal one at best.

“That is the only protection you will receive. If a rogue wolf comes into the home you are in, your owner will not protect you. You can be replaced easily. The only other thing I will stress to you about your life as a slave, is that you do whatever you are told to do. I have said it many times now, but you must follow orders if you want to live more than five minutes.”

A few people started to shift about nervously and I didn’t blame them. If they were allowed to do anything to us, that could mean some serious shit. I didn’t want to know what was going to happen to me.

“With that said, while you are here you will learn a few basic things. I’m sure on your way to the showers you saw the people tending to gardens, making beds, cleaning, cooking, and a few other various activities. Each of you will learn all of the basics just to help you out on your journey.” If I wasn’t so scared, I think I would be laughing at the fact he said ‘help’. “Tomorrow, you will learn how to cook and clean. The next day you will learn how to do yard work under both hot sun and heavy rain. Everything else you will learn while you are at your new home or if you end up coming back because you did not sell.”

It was then that we were told to head to our living quarters for the next few days. It was cramped and there weren’t enough beds, so several people had to squeeze onto one. If someone didn’t want to share, you were stuck sleeping on the floor. Luckily, Dorian was able to grab one and we were able to sleep on the bumpy, but otherwise decent mattress.

The next night, after the constant cooking and cleaning, we weren’t so lucky. Dorian ended up sleeping with his back pressed against a wall while I used him as a pillow. The next morning, they finally gave us underwear at least to work in the dirt.

The fabric was tight and skin colored, but it covered us at least. It made that night a little less awkward when I slept next to Dorian on the bed.

When the next morning came, it was auction day and everyone was cleaned like when we first arrived and put into the vans again so we were in a more suitable location for werewolves to be at. Meaning, it wasn’t a dump. In fact, when we arrived I got a glimpse of the room that we would be on display in. It was large, well lit, and the stage had a platform that had two pools on it. It looked like they were going to be used to keep us from trying to do something stupid. Or maybe it was just for show.

All seventy-five of us humans were lined up behind the stage, in a holding room and sorted out in an order that they liked. I went right before Dorian, so at least I got to stand next to him while they began to lead us out, one by one, through the door of the holding room and onto the stage. None of us could see what happened on the stage, or even hear what was going on because we were in was too far away from the stage.

Since I was about half way through the line, it took a while to get to me, but when it did, I began to panic. I reached out and grabbed Dorian’s hand in an attempt to bring him with me, but I was quickly forced to let go and dragged out onto the stage. After we had been cleaned we had been given that same skin toned underwear, which was nice. Right before they took me onto the stage however, they removed it leaving me naked to every prying eye in the room.

I think I was too scared to blush even when both of my arms and legs were tied to each pole to keep me on display for everyone’s viewing pleasure. Slowly, the platform began to turn so that people could see me from every angle and someone off to my side began to talk.

“This young male is in amazing shape, relatively quiet, and has striking long blonde hair that most slaves do not have.” The male reached up and pulled my hair down so it fell over my shoulders. “He is roughly twenty years old and took to each training task well. He would be good for just about any wolf.”

Oh god, this was a strange thing to listen too. I didn’t think I would be talked about as if I was a show dog, but I guess that was the best way to sell me.

Suddenly the platform made a small clicking noise and six slaves came out of nowhere and lifted it. I didn’t know what was happening until they stepped off the stage and began to carry me through the crowd to give everyone a closer look.

“I will start the bidding at one hundred dollars.”

As the auctioneer began to take bids, several wolves began to reach out and begin to paw at me. Most touched my abs, arms and ass, but a few hands trailed to my cock and I couldn’t stop my slight jump each time. I was not used to people touching me there and so far I didn’t like it.

As the bidding slowed down, I was carried back to the stage and set down so they would be able to untie me soon. Sure enough, right as the platform clicked into place the price for my life was settled at one thousand and four hundred dollars. At least someone didn’t think I was completely worthless.

Taking in a deep breath, I watched as my hands and feet were released only to have my wrists bound again so I could be led off the stage. The moment I was off stage I was given back my underwear, but someone had to help me put it on since my hands were tied and they didn’t want me to bend over with so many wolves walking around.

It was nice to be covered, but when they took me to the holding room for my particular buyer I felt my heart jump. I had really just been sold to a wolf. I didn’t have a life anymore.

Biting onto my lip, I glanced at the few other boys standing in the small room. I didn’t recognize their faces, but I also wasn’t trying hard to remember. I was just begging and pleading that Dorian would be bought by the same people I was. I needed my brother to be with me because I didn’t want to be alone.

By some miracle, a few minutes passed and Dorian was led into our room. It took me every ounce of my control to just stand there until the wolves left to stand back outside. The moment they left though, I tackled him in a hug. However, because of how our hands were tied, it was more of an awkward embrace where he just rested his head against mine and tried to tell me we were safe. I knew we weren’t anywhere near safe, but it was nice to hear him say we were.

It was only after we heard the door open again that we quickly broke apart and I went to just leaning against him to try to become one with him. I used to lean on him a lot as a kid since he was my big brother, but now I had a feeling I would either be doing it more or not at all. It depended on how much we were allowed to see each other I guess.

When the auction finally ended there were ten of us waiting to be collected. It took our new owners a bit to come, but when they did I wished they had taken longer. The men that came in to collect us looked a little scary. There were three of them and I refused to look at any of their faces because of just the glimpses I got as they walked through the door were enough to make my heart beat against my rib cage in an attempt to get free. All I saw was that they were all tall, carried themselves like they were important, and dressed nicely. It was only when the wolves began to tie us to one another to be led away was I forced to look up at one of them.

One of them had grabbed my chin to make me look up at his face. The first thing I noticed was the deep set dark blue eyes that were filled with this mischievous look that set my heart back to trying to get away from the fear. Then I noticed the small smirk that twinkled in them and the curve of his lips to match. That’s really all I had time to focus on before someone in the room spoke.

“Nikita, leave him alone. We need to get them back,” said a voice from behind the other male. It sounded assertive and, well, demanding. It must be someone used to giving orders. Luckily, the male, apparently named Nikita, followed the order and let me go so I was able to look back down at the floor. I think I was about to freak, but Dorian reached out and brushed his fingers against my hand to get my attention.

Once I looked up at him, I saw his lips move in the same sentence he used to tell me when I got nervous about a test or a project at our tiny school at home: “Deep breath Jazz.”

Normally, my nickname would work wonders on my nerves, because I knew my big brother would catch me if I fell, but not this time. Instead, I just ended up breathing a little quicker because were finally being led from the room.

At least, when we were led to our transportation, it wasn’t those cramped purely metal vans like the ones we had originally been in to come in here. This time, the car we were shoved into was a little roomier and we weren’t tied up. The back door was just locked and our hands were left connected to the people around us.

The drive took about two hours, but when we arrived I wished it had taken longer. I wasn’t ready to start this new fate. I don’t think anyone else was either because I could see several of the others testing the ropes around their wrists. Even Dorian was tugging a bit until the back door was opened.

Slowly we filed out of the vehicle and then we were led into a large mansion. It was beautiful, I’m sure, but I didn’t pay much attention to it because I was too scared. Even when we were led to a theater that looked like it came out of a Victorian opera house, my eyes couldn’t focus. I could barely remember how I put one foot in front of the other until we were actually on this stage, once again on display for the eager wolves in the audience.

At least this time I had my underwear.

“See anyone you like Giovanni?” A random voice said from somewhere in the room. It sounded like the one that had spoken to Nikita earlier, but I couldn’t tell. My ears were focused on the soft humming going on in my head. Yes, my head was humming. It was trying to distract me I think. At least, I hoped that was what it was.

Licking my lips, I turned my attention slowly to the man who had come onto the stage with us and began to look everyone over. The examination took a bit, but when he made up his mind we could all see it. It was just a look that he gave. I prayed for whoever ended up with him because he was huge. The man, who I had to assume was Giovanni, had to have been several inches over six feet with the build of someone who only toned the muscles he needed. His arms were strong, his shoulders were broad and his legs filled his pants nicely. If Giovanni were to remove his shirt, I bet there would be a set of abs that were defined perfectly when he was working out.

He wasn’t someone who you would want to cross, meaning whoever he claimed was in for deep shit. They were going too… 

I looked up at Giovanni when he stopped in front of me and gave a quick jerk of his head, indicating I was the one he was claiming.

Startled, I looked over at Dorian, who had the same wide eyes I had. I could almost see the horror of my eyes in Dorian’s because I was the one that was in for the deep shit. Giovanni stood well over half a foot taller than me and so, even if he had been a human, he would have no issue tossing me around like a rag doll.

I wanted to scream for help, but I couldn’t make a single noise. I just stood there, feeling my hands being unfastened from the other slaves. When I was untied, I thought about bolting, but when I looked up, I saw Giovanni again. With his legs being so long, there was no way I would make it more than two steps before I would be caught.

“Follow. Now.” The voice that rang in the air made me jump, but I didn’t look away until Giovanni began to walk. Sure enough his long legs took him across the stage in a pace that made me have to jog to keep up. When he finally stopped walking, I was breathing a little harder and could feel my anxiety rising again.

I may have ignored my surroundings as much as I could when we were in the theater, but it was hard to do that now. Especially when I could see what kind of room we were in.

We were in a bedroom. If I had to guess, we were in Giovanni’s room and it was just as frightening as I thought it would be. It’s entire theme seemed to be dark wood paired with darker shades of red. The only thing that seemed to be different were the white accents that decorated a mirror and a fireplace that had a grey hint to it because of the ash that was caked on it.

Biting onto my lip, I tried to keep myself still and not run out of the room, but that only worked until I felt something being wrapped around my neck. I felt myself jerk back, but Giovanni’s hands were around my neck, making me stay exactly where he wanted me to be. It took me a moment to realize what he was putting on me, but then I realized what it was when I heard the latch clinging into place.

It was a collar.

Right, my owner was supposed to give me something that showed I belonged to him. This must be his special item. Taking in a shaky breath, I finally lifted my gaze up to look at the male who now owned me.

While I could see the hardness in his deep green eyes, I could also see the life that burst out in the edges. He looked tired and even annoyed, but there was something I hadn’t seen in the eyes of Nikita earlier. I didn’t know what it was, but I oddly didn’t feel as nervous as I had only seconds prior. Even though his body language may tell me he was ready to pounce on anything that came his way, I didn’t feel like I was in any danger. He may be capable of killing me, but I didn’t see any desire to do so in those eyes.

So, for the first time in the last three days, I relaxed.


	3. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a few minor details in the first chapter (eye colors mainly) and some of the tags. This may happen since I am still debating on how I want to take this story completely. I know the major points of it, but the stuff in the middle is consistently changing. Sorry about that. Thanks for all the love so far.

The time I had to relax was minimal at best. I had just begun to feel the tension leave my shoulders when there was a knock on the door and I was tensing again. I thought about hiding, but Giovanni’s voice kept me from doing so.

“Get the door.” His voice had that ring of authority in it that would make me a fool to not follow the order. 

With minimal amount of hesitation, I scrambled over to the door and pulled it open. The moment I did, I was met with the sight of someone who reminded me of a mixture of Giovanni and Nikita. His hair was the same chocolatey color that Nikita and Giovanni had, but it was a few shades lighter and his eyes were a pure blue that had hints of green sprinkled around in it, almost exactly like Nikita’s. Then he had the same jaw line as Giovanni with the only exception being a slightly softer look at the edges of it. If that wasn’t enough, they all had matching high cheekbones, making me wonder for a split second if they were related. 

“What Alexei?” Giovanni’s voice sounded from behind me, his stern voice laced with annoyance. That’s when I realized I had been staring and blocking the male from entering the room.

Quickly I stepped backward and near stumbled over my own feet, causing Alexei to stare at me for a moment as if I had grown a second head. Luckily, his gaze moved to Giovanni as he walked into the room. Alexei reminded me even more of Giovanni when I noticed how he stood. They both kept their backs perfectly straight with their heads held high. I wish I had the kind of confidence that would allow me to stand so perfectly straight. 

“There is a group of hunters on the edge of our property. I need permission to go out and get them.”

Hunters. The humans that still thought we could win this war against the wolves. I instantly felt sick to my stomach because now I knew they were going to attack fellow humans and I had no way of helping the poor people. Since Giovanni’s pack had purchased me from an auction I knew they weren’t one of the raiding packs that were out to actually get humans. This meant that the humans spotted near the walls were likely to be killed the moment Alexei went out to get them.

Then again, they wouldn’t have to go through an auction like I did, so maybe they were lucky?

“Take Nikita with you, but send him here first before you leave.” Giovanni muttered as he leaned against the back of the couch that sat across from the fireplace. His powerful arms were crossed over his chest as he gaze moved from Alexei to me. I was still standing near the door, but I had moved partially behind it out of pure instinct. Having something between the two wolves and myself was just a way to try to protect myself even if it was just a flimsy door. When he spoke again, his gaze never left me causing a shudder to run down the back of my spine. “Leave Alexei.”

Alexei nodded his head and I could see him turn out of the corner of my vision. I would have watched him closer, since he was so close, if it hadn’t been for Giovanni’s gaze burning a hole in me.

It was only when Alexei had left the room that Giovanni spoke again. “Human, come.” 

I felt a small flare of fear before I walked forward only to get that sensation, now that Alexei was gone, that I was in no real danger. That is, unless I did something I wasn’t supposed to, but I had no intention of misbehaving. Even if I hated this, I didn’t want to give him any reason to kill or punish me. I liked being able to breathe even if it meant I was in a pack of wolves.

“What is your name?” His voice, while still stern, sounded much more gentle than when he has spoken to Alexei. 

“J-Jasper?” Well, I sounded unsure of whether Jasper was my real name or not, which was not the best way to introduce yourself. I mean, it wouldn’t be bad towards a fellow human, but this man had an animal of prey inside of him. For all I knew, he could attack without warning because of how meak I was.

“Jasper.” It was almost like he was testing my name out because he repeated it a few more times before he finally nodded his head and said something else. “Would you like clothes?”

Clothes? Wait, was he going to let me change?

Licking my lips, I slowly nodded my head and watched as he got up and walked to a door. When he swung it open, I saw that it was a closet filled with expensive looking clothes. I took a tentative step forward and looked at the clothes and noticed they were all very similar to what he was wearing: a light colored button up shirt and slacks. He took casual dress to another level since I didn’t see any sweats or anything inside. I just saw more slacks, one or two pairs of jeans and many fine shirts all hanging in their rightful places and none of them touching the other.

“Here.” 

The single word brought me back from the clothes to see Giovanni holding out a pair of shorts and a simple t-shirt towards me that he must have pulled out of nowhere. There was no way they had come from the fine clothes that had been located in this closet. They just didn’t match.

Still, I took them and put them on. Well, I tried to put them on. I was hopping around on one foot trying to put the shorts on and nearly crashed headfirst into Giovanni. If it hadn’t been for me hoping to the side to try to catch my balance, I probably would have. It was embarrassing, but I did eventually get the shorts on and was able to tighten the drawstring around my waist. Once it was securely in place, I pulled the shirt on and happily smoothed it down my front.

It was nice to have clothes again.

Again, I smoothed over the front of the shirt, glad it was big enough to hide what was under the fabric. I know I was what most people consider appealing when it comes to appearances, but only because I had spent most of my time working out with Dorian before I came here. My brother had been content with trying to be able to protect himself so he worked out hard. I didn’t know what to do when it came to other people my age, so I stuck to his side and did what he did. That left me with abs and broad shoulders, but nothing like what Giovanni had. He was built for power. I looked like I worked out, but didn’t know what to do with the muscle I had.

Which was a very true statement. 

The last time I got into a fight, it had been with a human and, even though I had proved to have more strength, he showed how easy it was to bring me to my knees. It had taken him maybe thirty seconds to make me wish I had never tried to stand up for myself. I think I ended up going home with a broken arm and a black eye after that fight. My opponent went home with no injuries whatsoever.

“Th-Thank you?” I whispered out to try to show my gratitude, but Giovanni didn’t respond. He simply walked to a desk that sat in front of a large window across from the door.

This left me to stand near the closet, fidgeting until the door behind me flew open and a very annoyed Nikita came storming into the room, his chest puffed up and his eyes blazing with annoyance.

“I’m not going on one of those stupid missions with Alexei. I am busy playing with my toy. I don’t want to kill stupid humans right now. Have Dima go with him.” Nikita’s voice was low and a lot rougher than before at the auction and he looked ten times more deadly. Although, that could be because he was completely naked and covered in… was that blood? Oh god, I hoped not, but what else could cause that red coloration on his torso.

Was he torturing a slave?!

Giovanni slowly turned towards Nikita and gave him an unamused look. With as much power as he had been radiating over the last several minutes, he got up and walked straight over to Nikita where he got in the shorter male’s personal space. However, the power that made me cringe was making Nikita’s chest puff up a little more in defiance.

“What are you feeding your toy?”

“Why do you care?” Nikita’s voice was getting rougher and if Giovanni hadn’t looked so calm I would have thought a fight would break out in front of me.

“You reek of cherries. It’s annoying.” Wait, Nikita smelled like cherries? Why would he smell like cherries? “Now go with Alexei. I’m too tired to deal with you, but take Jasper to Tristan. I need Tristan to tell Jasper what he will be do-.”

Nikita’s growl was almost feral, but he didn’t do anything besides that, which was good since Giovanni seemed to get taller to the point Nikita had to crane his neck back to see the other’s face. If Nikita continued to try to defy Giovanni I didn’t think the smaller wolf would like the outcome. I mean, I could tell he could handle himself since he was currently standing up to Giovanni, but something told me Giovanni was big enough to take Nikita on without needing to worry about his own well being.

“Take him to Tristan and go to our brother.” They were related? So my thought earlier had been right? “I will not discuss this further. Leave.” For a moment, Giovanni seemed to think before he glanced over in my direction and spoke again. Just like when he had stopped talking to Alexei, the moment he spoke to me, his voice softened and even his expression seemed to become gentler. If it wasn’t for the nerves rearing their heads inside me, I would have been grateful. Instead I just stood there with wide eyes as I listened to his words. “Only listen to what I say or what Tristan says. Everyone else you may ignore.”

With that said, Giovanni waved a hand to dismiss us and I reluctantly followed the fuming Nikita out of the room and down the hallway. I could hear Nikita muttering something as we walked, but none of it sounded like it was English. He only seemed to switch back to English once we made it to the other side of the mansion and were making our way into another room.

“Cookie, the fucking brother is making me do things. You are going to have to wait to lick me.” 

Blinking, I looked around the room and noted how scattered it was. There were various pieces of metal on the floor like he had taken items apart and just threw them around the room like they were bits of trash.

There seemed to be these discarded pieces on everything, including the few tables that lined the room. The only thing that seemed to show it was supposed to be a bedroom was the bed that was currently unmade and had a very naked body on top of it.

The male there had a collar on, much like me, but he didn’t look nearly as nervous as I felt being here with Nikita. Instead he looked just as annoyed as Nikita did.

“Good because I hate cherries.” The male sat up slowly as Nikita got closer, a small smile slowly turning the corners of his lips up. The closer Nikita got, the more his face seemed to relax and contort into happiness, until Nikita leaned down and bit down on a bit of the other’s neck that wasn’t covered by the simple black leather of the collar. 

I was confused about what was going on, but I heard a whimper from the male on the bed and watched as Nikita triumphantly lift his head and smirked down at the whining human. At least, I think the male was human. The only thing I had to go on right now was that he had a collar though. I didn’t think other wolves wore them, but with how relaxed the male on the bed was, I didn’t think he could be a human. No human would act like this.

At least, I didn’t think they would. 

“Shut up.” This time Nikita kissed the other male on the lips only pulled away when I began to look anywhere but them. I felt like I was intruding on something very private. “Now, you get to teach the new boy, Jasper, what he should be doing for Gio. Apparently, you are what he’s looking for in his new slave.” I mentally hoped that didn’t mean I would have to lick cherry sauce off Giovanni. Just like the male on the bed, I didn’t care for cherries. “So get up and show off for me.”

Laughing softly, the male slowly got up and stretched out his body. He was maybe an inch or so taller than Nikita with blonde hair several shades darker than my own. He was pretty, but his jaw was strong and his brow stuck out a little further than most people’s, but it did just make his eyes look a little more mysterious. 

“Hey,” The male said with a soft smile, his long legs carrying him over to me in only a few strides. “I’m Tristan, but you will find the wolf behind me calling me Cookie more often not.” Slowly, Tristan stuck his hand out in greeting and I took it, with slightly sweating palms, to shake it. Once I withdrew my hand, Tristan, wiped his hand off, but he was nonchalant about it by pretending he was fixing the bed a little.

“I’ll be home before dawn. Make sure you are on that bed before I come home.” Again, Nikita came over to kiss Tristan’s jaw, but this time he left the room, having quickly wiped himself off of the cherry sauce.

“Um, what… uh, do you, um, hi?” Well, that was not even close to a full sentence or the question I had been meaning to ask.

“Relax, um, I’m sorry, what was your name again? I tend to get distracted when Nikita bites me. It’s my biggest weakness believe it or not.”

“Oh right!” I gave Tristan a look of slightly wide eyes before quickly speaking again. “My name is Jasper.” At least this time it wasn’t a question when I said my name. Go me!

“Well, Jasper, you are relatively lucky to end up with Gio because he isn’t too needy. He wants you to learn from me since all I do is entertain Nikita really. I get him food and make sure he has a drink when he is thirsty. I do nothing else. Well, sometimes I lick various things off his body, but that’s only because he is a little twisted.” Tristan paused and gave me a wink before he moved over to one of the tables covered in items and grabbed a glass filled with water. He then came back to me, where he handed over the water with a smile that made me confused. “But Gio is a little different. He runs the place. He is so busy that all you will have to worry about is the food and drink really. He’s also a lot cleaner than Nikita. I tend to help everyone I can here, when I’m not being stolen by Nikita, but only because I’m the slave that has lasted the longest. Most people only last a few months before they do something stupid and get hurt especially around Nikita.”

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead I just stood there like a fish out of water while I tried to figured out why my voice suddenly didn’t seem to want to function.

“Let me guess, you are trying to figure out why a human like me is so comfortable around a lot of wolves.” Tristan cleared his throat and when he spoke this time, his voice was high pitched and squeaky. “All the stories say wolves are horrible. No one ever says anything good about them.” This time Tristan laughed and let his voice go back to normal. “That’s because people like me, who get along with them, don’t have a reason to run away. I literally only sit around in bed and let Nikita pretend he is in charge. It’s also nice knowing no one is going to come after me.

I mean, the hunters might since I am one of the people who don’t mind working for the wolves, but that’s the only threat I have and there is a fence around the outside of the property. It keeps all the hunters and other packs out. The only way in or out is the main gate and it is heavily secured. I will recomend not to hang around there though. You do that and wolves will assume you want to leave. If Giovanni catches wind of that he might dispose of you. He’s quiet and doesn’t spend much time with anyone, but he demands a certain amount of understanding and respect. Keep that in mind and you will be happier than you have been your entire life.”

Finally my voice seemed to work and I was able to ask one of the few questions zipping around my mind. “So, um, would I be able to see my brother if he was brought here too?”

Tristan seemed to be confused for a moment before laughing and nodding his head. “Oh yeah. You basically outrank some of the wolves because Giovanni goes straight to you if he wants something. This means, if you see your brother you can interrupt him for a moment. Only for a moment if he is doing something though. You don’t want to get him in trouble now, do you?”

I shook my head, but felt a smile turn my lips up. I could see my brother again! Even if it’s for a split second, I could see him!

“For now, let me show you around. You can find your brother when Gio is gone.” Tristan grabbed a hoodie and a pair of black pants, quickly pulling them on before leaving the room and holding it open for me. 

Once I was out of the room, Tristan began to walk down the hall and every time we passed someone, I found myself shrinking behind him. I was nervous around everyone, but he seemed indifferent to them all. The only time he showed anyone any mind was when Giovanni passed. Giovanni looked at us and Tristan bowed his head slightly in a sign of respect before gently grabbing my arm and leading me away.

“Jasper, you are going to have to stop cowering behind me when Gio is around. Everyone else might be okay, but they are more likely to pay attention to you when you hide. They like the chase, but with Gio’s mark around your neck, you are safer than anyone else. No one messes with the alpha’s things. The only people who would dare are Alexei and Nikita and only because they are his brothers. Still, you need to stop cowering in front of him. Show some appreciation or something. It will make things ten times easier for you. Trust me.”

I noded my head to show I heard him, but said nothing. I didn’t know what to do here. I cower. It’s just what I do. I know I’ll get better around Giovanni if I stick around him more, but that will take a while. Then again Tristan had a point. If I cower too much, will Giovanni tolerate it? He didn't seem too annoyed by it right now, but that could change at any moment.

"Okay,we are going on a mini tour. You will have to do most of it on your own, but I will show you the main parts.” Tristan paused for a moment, his eyes scanning the area we were in. When he found what he was looking for, he motioned for me to follow. "You see this tiny door?”He waited for me to nod before he continued. "That is the shortest way to the kitchens. If Gio comes in hungry use that door because it goes into a passageway that really only us slaves bother to use. Wolves can use it from time to time if they want to get to the kitchens quickly, but it’s more or less going to be us using it since we fetch their food for them. You can take that another time. Right now, we are going the long way since, if you go this way, you have a higher chance of running into your brother if he is here in the main house.” 

Tristan began to walk slowly down the hall once that was said. If I didn't know better I wood think he was a wolf with how he walked. He had a long stride that was filled with odd confidence that made me a little jealous. Why did everyone else have confidence and I had none?

"Don't give me that look Jasper. I have been here for two years and I was far worse off than you. Nikita only claimed me about a year ago. Before that, I was available for any wolf. I had so many bite and scratch marks that I almost didn't look human. I was so close to death that there were several times where they tried to bury me. This confidence I have now is only because of Nikita.The last time someone touched me, they had their throat ripped out.”

"Why?” I kind of cut him short with my question, but he smiling smiled and took it in stride. 

"Nikita likes toys. When he saw me, he thought I looked like a toy and no one touches his toys without permission." Tristan laughed a bit and shook his head. "Then I somehow became his. Don't ask how. I just woke up one morning in his bed with a collar and never left his side. Trust me, for that, I plan to stay by him until I die."

I was tempted to ask if Tristan only liked Nikita because of the protection, but thought better of it. If that was the case I couldn't blame him. Right now I was very happy with the protection I was getting since Tristan had told me it was the best I could get here.

"Okay, so let's move a little faster so we can get through your little training session.”

Nodding my head, I followed after Tristan to the few places he knew I would go to. Along the way he pointed out people to look out for since they were known to be a bit more violent than others. Once we were done, Tristan took me back to the kitchen where we got something to eat. To be honest, I'm not sure what I would be fed, but I hadn't expected anything like what we were given.

The apple was so juicy that the liquid ran down my chin and Tristan had to hand me a napkin so I could keep myself clean as I devoured the entire thing. Then I was given some bread and it was so soft that Tristan had to restrain my hands to keep me from eating the whole loaf. Not once in my life had I ever had bread that tasted so good!

"They are really good cooks huh?”

I quickly nodded my head as I finally got my hands free and licked at my fingertips. "This is even better than my mom's cooking and she nearly made me fat with how much she made. I mean, it wasn't like I sat around eating all day, but I would have if I could have since now I can't eat her cooking anymore since she was killed a few… days..." I stopped talking and looked at Tristan with blurry vision. Why was he all blurry?

My question was quickly answered when I felt Tristan’s hand gently brush something from my cheek. He was wiping away the other side when his sad look finally came into focus. 

"I know there has been a lot to handle the last few days, but it won't be all bad now. It won't be perfect and you won't get your parents back, but it can be easier now. You don't have to look over your shoulder every day. You only have to really worry about Gio. I mean, you belong to the top ranking alpha. Only the very stupid would dare touch what belongs to him. Out of everyone You are the safest. Maybe, once you get on Gio’s good side, you can convince him to keep your brother safe too.”

Nodding my head, I tried to wipe away the tears that kept pouring out of my eyes. It wasn't working very well. No matter how much I wiped at my face I couldn't stop.

"Hey, let's go back to Nikita's room. You can relax in there for a few before going back to Gio. Does that sound like a good idea?'’

"Is it okay for me to be in there?” 

"Because I'm there, yes. I wouldn't recommend hanging out in there if it was just you and Nikita though, because he is likely to play with you. He should know better than to touch something that belongs to his eldest brother, but he is one of the many stupid wolves. He doesn't realize he should keep his paws to himself.” Tristan shook his head and gave a soft laugh before wiggling his eyebrows. "Then again, he can be really good at making you scream out in pleasure.”

My cheeks turned so dark red that I think I looked like one of those stupid cherries I hate. I tried to cover it up by turning around, but I could almost hear Tristan's smirk as he walked up next to me.

"Come on, let's go. I think I have more of that bread you like hiding in Nikita’s room and while we are there, I can tell you some of the proper ‘manners’ you should use when you have company.”

Slowly, Tristan took my hand and we walked back to Nikita’s room, where I spent a good four hours, learning everything I could from the man I was sure was going to end up being the first friend I had managed to have for over three years.


End file.
